The Heart
by Duochanfan
Summary: Second part in the Hollis Trilogy. It's been seven years since the events in The Threat, and Q is settling into like in MI6 quite well. Though he seems to have caught the eye of a certain double-oh agent. Best friend Andy and Bond's fellow double-of Alec are there to try their hand at matchmaking.
1. Chapter 1

**James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.**

**I know that I Promised this a few weeks ago, but things have gotten a little hectic here in RL. We are to move house by June 10th, I am looking for a new place to live at the moment, but slow going. We had to say goodbye to our dog Tabby, she was just gone 13. I've had a cold and a slight chest infection again, thankfully nothing like over Christmas. And other bits and bobs that kept cropping up.**

* * *

**The Heart**

**Chapter One**

Q sat in his office, leaning back in his chair. His mind drifted over the last seven years. He had finished University with Andy, enjoying his time there. Q or Tristan, as it was his name back then, had been working alongside Q in Q-Branch of MI6 and Andy had take to the agent training quickly, both enjoying their work. He had now been an agent for five years, and they had tried to get him to join the double-oh program, but his friend knew that he wasn't suited for the work that they did.

It had taken Tristan two years of working with MI6 to become R, and had enjoyed the position, since he still had a lot of time to do what he liked, and that was to tinker around with things, and occasionally invest something that might be useful. Alex had become a good friend to the two of them, and had even taken Andy under his wing and making sure that the other had all the skills that he needed to come back from any mission he was given.

It was now six months ago that the old Q, Tristan's friend and mentor, had been killed during the explosion at MI6. Tristan had become Q and was now in charge, though he knew that the old Q had been training him up to take over. He had wanted to retire in a year's time. Now he would never have that chance. Silva had been a challenge, one that he had messed up on. Since then, he had a good record of successful mission. Even James Bond, the notorious 007, listened to him when the agent was on mission. He was glad that Alex had stood up for him, even though he was young, the youngest Quartermaster that had even worked at MI6.

Q's phone dinged a little as he then looked to it and smiled. He shut down his computer and got up, taking off his lab coat he had a habit of wearing when he was tinkering with something, he quickly hung it up and walked out of his office. He went over to R who was working on one of the laptops brought back from 003's last mission. The elderly woman looked up, she had been R before him, but had quickly given the position to Tristan. She didn't even wanted to be R now, but Q still hadn't found anyone that would be able to take over the position, or even have that certain something that could be trained, as Q had been.

"R, I'm heading over to the training rooms, if anyone wants me, I'll be in Room 6." Q told her, smiling as he stood next to her.

She nodded her head and smiled back, "No one should need you, and there is no one out in the field that needs your attention at the moment, though if something does happen I'll get in touch. Have fun getting thrown about." She chuckled, knowing exactly what he was going to the training room.

Q laughed, "I'll most likely be coming back black and blue, but it's for a good cause." He had been taking the time over the last few months to get himself in shape. He needed to be able to protect himself, and he knew that being the Quartermaster of MI6 would make him a target, and he couldn't always rely on MI6's security.

She nodded once more as Q then left Q-branch and headed through the corridors and hallways towards the training area. He opened the door t the training room and grinned as he saw Andy go flying over the shoulder of Alec.

"Once again lying down on the job Andy?" Q quipped as he walked in and went across the room and into the changing room that was attached. Andy had already brought up his things to the room, so he wouldn't have to walk around the place in black joggers and a blue T-shirt.

"Doing no such thing!" Andy chuckled as he called to him, standing up.

A few minutes later Q walked back out and stood at the side of the room, looking to his friends, "So what am I going to be doing today?" he asked, they had been teaching him when they could over the last few months, and while he wasn't that good, he could hold his own for a little while.

"Well, we're just going to carry on from last time, and get you to spar a little. We want to try and see what you're weak at and then work on that. Your throws were bad, so we'll have a quick go through on those, and then we spar." Alec smiled; his blue eyes alight with humour and mischief.

Q almost groaned at the look, last time he had ended up more bruised than any other time. Q went over to the mat and went through the motions of trying to throw Alec and Andy over and over.

"Okay," Alex finally said, causing Q to groan a little as he was once more landed on his back. It was a way for him to learn, from what Alec said, if he failed to throw Alec, then Alec would throw him, Andy didn't do that.

"Finally, I'm not cut out for this," Q said as he stood up and looked to the other two men, standing side by side.

"Right, you'll be sparing with Andy, and he isn't going to be pulling any punches this time," Alec said as he glanced over to Andy giving him a look that promised retribution if he did go easy on his best friend.

Andy nodded and went over to Q, the two got into a stance, and as always Tristan was on defence as Andy took the first move. Blow and blow was traded, with Andy getting more chances to hit Q than Q did with Andy. Andy tried a sweep; the slightly younger man was able to jump out of the way. The agent went for Q again, this time grabbing him from behind. Q smirked as he used one of the throws that Alex and just gone over with him. He threw his friend over his shoulder; Andy's back slamming into the ground.

"HA!" Q crowed, a large grin on his face, "I did it."

"I didn't think you was the type to be violent Q?" came a smooth voice from behind him.

Q whipped around as he said, without showing how surprised he was that Bond had been watching him, "It can be useful at times."

Bond then turned to his friend asking, "So why are you both teaching the boffin how to fight, we running out of agents?"

Alec snorted, "I wouldn't mind taking him out into the field, he's got the fortitude for it, as for why, well, he asked." He smirked.

"The quartermaster is to be protected," Bond said, no Quartermaster before had asked to learn how to fight.

"I'm not old Bond, and quite capable of learning how to protect myself." Q said as he went to the chancing rooms, showered and changed back into his normal clothes. He walked back out and nodded his thanks to the two that had been helping him.

Q started towards the door, intent of going back to Q-Branch, "Have to say though Q, you're looking rather nice from what I could see." The tone was flirtatious as Q turned to face the Double-oh.

"That you'll never know for sure," he smirked and then left the room. Ignoring the curious look that Bond was giving him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoy the second part of the Trilogy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.**

**I have tumblr, woot. I will be using it as a way to keep myself motivated, and to answer any questions you have about my fics or about my writing in general. I will also be using it to post little snippets of fics that I am in the process of writing now, (two snippets are already up). And putting up what I am currently working on or why things are late, or going to be late going up.**

**My tumblr is - duochanfan . tumblr . com**

* * *

**The Heart**

**Chapter Two**

Alec sat down inside the pub that he and Bond normally frequented when they had the chance to, which, with the way that Q ran not only Q-Branch, but the missions as well, had gone up over the last few months. The young man had been able to get the survival rate of double-oh agents up, none had died since he had taken over, but only time would tell if he could keep it up. He smiled as he saw James walked into the pub and over to where he was sat, waiting.

"Already got you your usual James," Alex said as the other nodded and sat down.

"Thanks," he said as he took a long drink of the beer he tended to drink when he was t this particular pub, "Didn't know you were friendly with Quinn," he mentioned softly, using the code name that was use for Q, just in case there was anyone that could over hear them.

"I've known him a while," he's a good one, one of the few that I can trust to guide me right during my out and about time," he told him a small grin on his face.

"Who was the other one that was with you, I've seen him around, but who is he?" James frowned a little, wondering how this other agent had caught his friend's eyes.

"I've known him the same amount of time as Quinn, they're best friend and have been since before they joined us," Alec answered him, taking a large pull of his beer.

"Okay, I have to ask, so why are you training him up" he raised an eyebrow, adding, "You were teaching him some of the moves that have saved our lives on occasions, our training."

Alec chuckled, he could see the slight hint of jealousy in his friend eyes, "Oh James, you've gone over your head here," he paused a moment before finally answering, "He's done some before, when he first joined us, but doing the work he does, doesn't lead to being very active. After taking over the way he did, he finally wants to get back into shape and make sure he hasn't forgotten anything since the last time Andy taught him, which was a few years ago now."

James nodded, not truly understanding the motive, but dropping it with a last comment, "Well, if you ever want, I'd be glad to help out."

"Sound good to me, have no doubt that Quinn would be fine with that," he nodded sitting back into the booth, "one thing, normally you don't listen to anyone when they tell you something, but this time, with Quinn you did, straight away. Why?" curiosity got the better of him.

"Well, you were already showing him respect and listening to him. You normally don't, so he must have done something that got that from you. You usually ignore them as well, but for this one you didn't." He told him, it was a simple answer, and one that showed the trust that James had in his friend's opinions, even the unspoken ones.

Alec laughed a little, thought it wasn't usually joyful one that James heard, "You have no idea of the flak that kid got when he took over after Silva, people didn't want to listen to him, thinking him too young. I admit he is young, but I also believe he is the best. As soon as old Bothroyd found him, he started training him up to take over for the old man. He has done a brilliant job, and people are now beginning to see that, and are treating him with respect. Part of the reason why he wants to learn how to defend himself is because some of the other agents tried to get physical with him. He held his own, just about. He now wants to make sure that if it ever happens again, they will, in the end, think twice." He added, his tone almost deadly, he had only heard about it only after it had been taken care of. Though he wouldn't mind showing those that had dared touch the lad just what he had learned in the art of torture.

James winced a little at that, "At least he is taking care of himself, and can hold his own. A lot of people would just let them walk all over them, especially since he knows the type of people that we work with."

This time Alec laughed, "He is a spitfire, trust me. He has a past like most of us here, not one I can talk about, you understand. That's up to him. He was always hidden from view a lot before he took over, working on projects that are now, only just coming to light."

James snorted, "I'll have to see about that."

Alec was about to say something when his phone rang, "Well, looks like my playtime is over. I'll talk to you more when I get back, try and keep an eye on things here." Alec said with a pointed look, "Nothing else has happened, or I'm just not hearing it, but keep an eye on him. Andy's good, find him when you have the chance, he's got a good ear for things. Could take our jobs easily, but when ever an opening comes up, he turns it down."

James nodded as he friend left the pub and his own thoughts began to swirl around his mind. He didn't know what to make of the younger agent that had been with Alec, but he should give him a chance, since he had Alec's approval, and gained the others deep respect. He finished off his beer and headed out of the pub. Going back to his new flat and the high number of boxes that he still had to unpack.

* * *

**I apologise now for any mistakes, I know I don't spot them all. Do hope you are liking this one so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.**

**I have tumblr - duochanfan . tumblr . com I put updates of fic, and snippets of new ones.**

* * *

**The Heart**

**Chapter Three**

James nodded to Eve as he handed over his latest report from his mission a few days ago. Now all he could do was to go home and relax for a while. Alec was on mission, and he wasn't the type to sit in the pub on his own, unless he needed to for a mission. He turned around and walked out of Moneypenny's office and headed down to the basement where his car was parked. It was clocking off time and for once he was determined to get out before being called back for something.

James cursed when his phone rang, he pulled it out and frowned when he saw Alec's number, "Why are you calling me when you are on a mission?" he asked as he carried on walking, he knew his friend wouldn't have called unless it was necessary.

"Well, I just got a message from M about an over worked Q who has been in his office for over fifty hours, he's already tried to get him to go home, and it didn't work. Normally Andy or myself would grab the idiot and make sure he got home and some food and sleep. But since I'm on a mission, as is Andy, we only have you to rely on." Alec said quietly, making James wonder where he was.

"Where are you and are you doing something dangerous?" he asked his friend, concerned beginning to creep into his voice.

"No, believe it or not I don know better than to do that." He chuckled. "So will you go to Q and make sure he gets home. Hell, take him to yours since I doubt the bloody idiot will be savvy enough to get through his own security. Make sure he has something to eat and get him into bed." He then paused as he realized what he had said as James chuckled, "Ruin him and Andy will kill you, as a mater of fact so would I." He warned.

James shook his head as he turned around and began heading for Q-Branch, "I've never known you to be protective of anyone?" he questioned.

"Simple, he's a good friend, one of the best, just like you. I don't want to see him hurt, if you are serious about him, then I say go for it. But if you're not, then leave him be." He added, wondering what his friend was thinking.

"All right, I'll restrain myself," James promised thought he could feel a part of him wanting to rebel against the thought. "How do I get him out?" he then asked, wondering what the other two did to make sure he got home.

"Everything but killing him. Last time Andy just threw him over his shoulder and walked out. Now that was funny, he will argue, but as soon as he gets somewhere he deems safe, he will practically fall asleep on his feet. Watch him though, he has been known to collapse." Alec warned, trying to think of all of Q's little quirks that he should warn the other about.

"All right, consider it done," James said as he reached the glass doors of Q-Branch he could see R and Q at the same table, R was giving Q some concerned looks.

"All right, I'll be back from this one in around two days if all goes to plan," Alec said as he hung up.

James put his phone away and tapped n the code for the door and walked in. R turned to him and he smiled to her when she looked a little puzzled to him, wondering why he was there. He nodded a greeting to her as she nodded back and then turned back to what ever it was she was working on.

"Hello Q," he greeted as he turned to the younger man that was still standing with his back to him.

Q whirled around and looked to James, "What are you doing here Bond you don't have a mission so you should be home having some rest before the next one," Q scolded him as James as he came to stand in front of him.

"I have an order that practically comes from M, M wants you to ho home. He contacted a mutual friend, Alex, and since he isn't here, I got the call, so I'm taking you home." James told him simply, an amused smile on his face.

Q snorted as he turned back to his laptop, "I don't have time to go home at the moment, I have work to do."

James shook his head, "I've been told that everything but killing you will have to be used in getting you out of here. I'm quite fond of the tale of you being carried out, so I don't mind giving that one a try." He smirked, as Q turned to him, face pale.

"Don't even think it," he hissed out through gritted teeth.

"Then come quietly, and I wont have to. I will knock you out as well, got a few moves for that one and I know that Alec is teaching you them. I'm the one that taught him those." He chuckled dryly.

Q growled in annoyance as he shut down his laptop and almost stomped to his office for his coat, "Fine let's go."

James watched as the other was stomping around as he walked out of Q-Branch and to the doors leading out. James grabbed his arm and shook his head, "I'm taking you home in my car," Q nodded, still not happy, but was now beginning to feel the effects of not having anything to eat or sleep over two days.

The journey to James' house was quiet and Q quickly fell asleep from the gentle motion. When he parked up out side his home, instead of waking the younger man up he picked him up and carried him into the house, lying him down on the couch while he made the two of them something to eat.

"Q," he said almost an hour later, kneeling down beside him, "Come on wake up for a bit, have something to eat and then you can go back to sleep." He coaxed.

Q groggily sat up, realizing that he wasn't in his own home and opened his eyes quickly mumbling, "Sorry."

James snorted, amused, "Don't worry, just have something to eat. I'll find something that you can wear for bed, and then you can go back to sleep."

Q nodded, not really wanting to argue, he was too tired and too hungry. The meal went quickly, and it didn't take long for Q to be asleep in the guest room that Alec normally used when they had too much to drink to get home. James sent Alex a quick text, telling him the young man was asleep and safe. Getting a thank you message back. James couldn't help but wonder how many times this has happened since the younger man had taken over Q-Branch.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this so far, I do hope you enjoy it, please review and tell me what you all think!**


End file.
